ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Flame
Ultraman Flame is a fire-manipulating Ultra from an unknown planet and an ally of Ultraman Legacy. Name Ultraman Flame's name obviously comes from the word "flame" which relates to his fire-based attacks. History Series Ultraman Flame was an Ultra from an unknown planet, who arrived on Earth in search of a proper challenge to test his power. He took on the form of a human by the name of Kai Kaen, taking on some boxing matches, but ultimately remaining unfulfilled. Flame made himself known when the Kaiju Zambolar attacked, and soon after began battling the Kaiju and aliens that attacked the Earth in order to test his abilities, taking a liking to the human race in the process. Initially a bit of a glory hog, Flame would begin helping Earth's fellow defenders, and while Ultraman Legacy liked the new Ultra and tried to befriend him, Ultraman Sect distrusted Flame, seeing him as an arrogant kid that would get in the way of their mission, or perhaps had an ulterior motive. Flame and Legacy got along well nonetheless, and the young Ultra helped Legacy and Sect in a a number of battles. Ultimately however, he remained unsatisfied and looking for more of a challenge. Eventually, Flame would challenge Legacy himself to a battle, in order to test his own abilities. Flame and Legacy battled, with Legacy beating Flame. This served to humble the young Ultra, and Flame soon learned not to be so arrogant and hungry for battle. Flame would aid Legacy in several more battles, notably the battle against Orochi, where Flame merged with Legacy and Sect, granting Legacy his Blazing Mode. Legacy defeated Orochi soon after gaining this new power, and after the battle Flame became very excited, stating that the power they had wielded in Blazing Mode was awesome. Flame helped Legacy attain Blazing Mode again for the battle against U-Killersaurus. Legacy was defeated and Flame later separated from Legacy and Sect, and fought off several Choju alongside Sect, Mother and Father of Ultra, and Earth's Kaiju while Legacy/The Ultra Brothers battle U-Killersaurus in Infinity Mode. Flame battled the forces of the Baltan invasion defeating Baltans left and right. Flame, along with Legacy, Sect, and the Ultra Brothers, broke into the Baltan mothership while the Space Garrison dealt with the rest of the invasion force with some help from Earth's Kaiju. Flame battled the Baltan guards with the Ultra Brothers while Legacy and Sect transformed into Fusion Mode to combat the Baltan Emperor with some help from Ultraman, Jack, and 80. Flame would later help Legacy battle the corrupted Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Flame's final appearance in the main series was during the battle for the Land of Light, in which Flame battled Belial's 1 Million Monster Army alongside the other Ultras. Flame fused with Sect and Legacy into Blazing Mode for the final time in the main series in order to combat Belial directly. They succeeded in defeating Belial, however he used the Giga Battlenizer to create a much larger version of Beryudora. Flame watched with Sect as Legacy battled Beryudora in Infinity Mode. Flame was one of many Ultras beaten and defeated during Belial Disaster's rampage. Flame was awestruck when witnessing Legacy in Legendary Mode battling Belial Disaster and celebrated with the other Ultras upon the end of the battle and their victory. Gaidens TBA Films TBA Crossovers Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors Flame is set to appear in the crossover with Ultraman Mana alongside Legacy himself. Ultra Hero Taisen! Flame appears in the taisen alongside Legacy and Sect, where they aid Ultraman Card against a Tyrant then an EX Tyrant, before all three die from a fatal high five. Luckily, they were revived at the end by Ultraman King, and none of this was canon anyway. Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross Flame appears in the chat roleplay series alongside Legacy and Sect. He is similar to his series portrayal in his willingness to charge into battle, and he also quips a lot in the roleplay, even making fire puns. His forth wall breaking skills are lesser than Legacy's, but better then Sect's. Later on in the roleplay, Flame gains a new form, this being his Volcano form. Ultraman Odyssey Flame will possibly appear in the series, likely to aid Legacy. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Flame is a recurring character in the series, alongside Legacy and Sect of course, where he battles the various evils and other random stuff the heroes face. Rise of the Dark Cross 2 Flame appears alongside Legacy and Sect at the beginning of the roleplay, and continue to be recurring characters throughout. At the end of the roleplay, Flame gains a new from, called Brimstone, from the same yellow orb of energy that Sect got his Excalibur form from, which he uses in the final battle against the Core. Into Ultra Space Flame will appear in this crossover alongside Legacy and Sect. Personality Flame is a very hot headed (no pun intended), headstrong Ultra. When he first appeared he overestimated his own abilities, though this happens much less often now. Flame is still arrogant, a quality which annoys Sect. Legacy is more able to put up with this, and Flame will often aid Legacy in making jokes. Flame is however able to learn from his mistakes, and although he will charge into a battle, he does understand the notion of teamwork and, although he won't admit it, prefers to have an ally by his side rather than fighting alone. Flame also enjoys a good challenge Forms - Volcano= Ultraman Flame Volcano A more powerful form for Flame that he gained during the Rise of the Dark Cross Roleplay series. Form by FlurrTheGamerMixel. Abilities *'Eruptium Beam': A more powerful version of the Flamium Beam, capable of destroying even highly durable Kaiju in one shot. *'Volcanic Flames': An upgraded version of the Flame Stream attack, which is much hotter than in Flame's normal form, enough to burn most Kaiju to a crisp. *'Lava Spray': Basically an offensive version of the Ultra Water Current technique, in which Flame fires a stream of lava from his hands to harm an enemy. *In this form Flame can use stronger versions of his normal form's other attacks, though this is not always explicitly shown. Presumably, any of his techniques would be upgraded to "Eruptium" or "Volcanic" versions of themselves. Transformation Flame transforms into this form by unleashing all of the energy stored within his body, pushing himself to the limit and using his energies at full strength. The transformation can also be triggered if Flame absorbs enough energy from attacks. - Brimstone= Ultraman Flame Brimstone Another upgrade form, this time gained at the end of Rise of the Dark Cross 2 after absorbing energy from the strange orb used to grant Flame and Sect new powers. Abilities *'Sulfium Ray': Flame's upgraded beam in this form, which is primarily yellow in color. It is capable of destroying foes in one hit like any Ultra Beam, but will set tougher opponents on fire upon making contact. *'Brimstone Punch': A flaming yellow punch which has the ability to cause enemies with pyrokenetic abilities like his own to combust. *'Brimstone Kick': A kicking version of the Brimstone Punch. *'Sulfur Cloud': Flame can generate a cloud of sulfur to confuse enemies, make an escape, or cause enemies to cough from the fumes. *'Brimming Dynamite': Flame can bring much of his energy to the fore and unleash it in a gigantic explosion, though this will revert him to his normal form. *'Brimming Shot': Flame charges energy through his color timer, and fires a powerful yellow and white beam from it. *'Fire and Brimstone': Flame lights his entire body aflame as if he were about to perform his Dynamite, but the flames quickly turn into a dark red color. Flame then tears through any enemy that stands in his way with enhanced strength, speed, and power. Only used in dire circumstances. }} Trivia * Ultraman Flame is the third Ultra of the series. Whatever you call those. ** I have since learned the term is "tertiary" * Flame takes inspiration from general hotheaded characters with fire powers and their tropes, with Glenfire being the best example in the Ultra series. Unlike some of those characters however, Flame is more immediately heroic, even in spite of his desire to be challenged. * Originally, the form Flame gained in ROTDC2 was called Magma Burst. This form was replaced by Brimstone because Cdr couldn't come up with a good design for it. * Flame redesign images by Furno. ** Credit to Gren for providing the Orb Crystal removal. Gallery Ultraman Flame.png|Flame's original design Some other version of Flame Volcano.png|Flame Volcano 1 (Old) Flame Valcano V2.jpg|Flame Volcano 2 (Old) Flame Valcano.png|Flame Volcano 3 (Old) VolcanoFlame.jpg|Flame Volcano Alternate by Gren FlameVolcano.jpg|Flame Volcano Alt 2 Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity Category:Team Legacy Category:Orange Ultras